Pelargonium peltatum. 
xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with single-type flowers, relatively vigorous, but well-branched growth habit, and various flower colors.
xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996. The female parent is an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K95-823-9, having orange-red, single-type flowers, zoned foliage, and moderately vigorous growth.
The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99 was the unpatented hybrid seedling no. I95-305-1, which was derived from self-pollinating the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Denise Huberxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Denise Huberxe2x80x99 is characterized by red, semi-double flowers, medium-green foliage with strong zonation, and vigorous growth, but not very well branched growth habit. The seedling thereof had orange-red, semi-double flowers and more compact plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Brilliant red, single-type flowers;
2. Large and floriferous inflorescences,
3. Medium-green foliage with distinct zonation;
4. Fairly vigorous growth, long-trailing, but well-branched plant habit; and
5. Early spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99 is the patented variety xe2x80x98Fizzardxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,992). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fizzardxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99 has an almost similar flower color with a trace of an orange-red hue, differently shaped leaves, and wider and somewhat stronger zonation on its leaves. The plant habit of xe2x80x98Fisbilfirexe2x80x99 is almost as long trailing, but internodes are shorter, and it has a higher number of branches (by about 25%) resulting in a more bushy and uniform, less open, plant habit. Spring flowering response of xe2x80x98Fisblifirexe2x80x99 is early, but not as early as the extremely early spring flowering response of xe2x80x98Fizzardxe2x80x99.